


Пигмалион

by Hasegava_Uki



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hasegava_Uki/pseuds/Hasegava_Uki
Summary: Приручение диких зверей всегда идет медленно
Relationships: Dino Golzine/Ash Lynx
Kudos: 2





	Пигмалион

До комнаты Эша идти недалеко — на одном этаже с его собственной спальней, пусть и в другой части коридора. Некое подобие компромисса: держать его слишком близко к себе опасно, а далеко — неудобно. Не стоило его отпускать из-под контроля, Дино давно уже понял, так что теперь просто исправляет ту давнюю ошибку. Он и так не трогал его все это время — и что изменилось? Неблагодарный мальчишка.

Возле двери в спальню дежурит медсестра на случай, если что-то понадобится. Она удивленно привстает с кресла, но ничего не спрашивает и опускается на место, едва он жестом показывает, что ее присутствие не требуется. В комнате горит ночник, света вполне достаточно. Эш лежит с закрытыми глазами, дышит ровно и спокойно, но Дино знает, что он проснулся, стоило ему войти в комнату и приблизиться к кровати. Тот никогда не спал при нем, как будто бодрствуя смог бы на что-то повлиять.

Дино сбрасывает халат и ложится в постель рядом — и размеренное дыхание все-таки сбивается. 

— Я уже говорил: бесполезно притворяться. Я знаю тебя слишком хорошо. — Сам сделал таким, создал своими руками. Эш ничего не говорит, но все-таки открывает глаза — уже неплохо для начала. — Я подумал над твоими сегодняшними словами. Глупо было использовать только твой разум и не использовать тело. 

Дино кладет руку ему на грудь, просовывая пальцы между пуговицами пижамы, касается гладкой, лихорадочно-горячей кожи. Бессмысленно и опасно идти против его воли — Эш должен это понять. Необдуманные слова и сопротивление только приведут к ответным действиям. 

Похоже, он все-таки понимает: не мешает расстегивать рубашку, больше не пытается избежать его ласк или укусить во время поцелуя — наоборот, приоткрывает рот и впускает язык. Но сам никак не отвечает, взгляд пустой и отстраненный, словно он где-то не здесь. Будто та кукла, о которой он говорил сегодня днем. От одного воспоминания накатывает ярость, руки сами сжимаются в кулаки. Его хочется ударить. Бить, пока не сотрется это холодное выражение. Но даже в слабом свете на его лице видны оставшиеся с прошлого раза синяки. Игрушка действительно стала слишком хрупкой, чтобы рисковать. 

В конце концов, далеко не первый раз, когда Эш прячется за этим равнодушием. Разница только в том, что раньше Дино это устраивало, а сегодня он не собирается позволять ему сбежать. Тот должен быть с ним полностью, все время. 

— Уже не способен даже на это? Ты жалок. Похоже, японцу все-таки придется умереть.

Зеленые глаза вспыхивают, взгляд фокусируется на нем. Наконец-то.

— Подготовь себя. — Дино отстраняется, собираясь смотреть.

Приказывать ему сделать что-то большее бессмысленно — все равно не хватит сил, — но пока достаточно и этого. Приручение диких зверей всегда идет медленно. 

В тумбочке возле кровати с самого его прибытия в особняк лежат смазка и презервативы, как напоминание о том, кто он и для чего здесь, пусть до этого в них и не было необходимости. Эш наверняка проверил ящики и нашел все тайники еще в первый день, будь это иначе, Дино бы разочаровался.

Эш сдвигается к краю кровати и безошибочно тянется к тумбочке. Бросает нужное рядом на кровать, стягивает пижамные штаны и раздвигает ноги — делает все просто и обыденно, не пытаясь соблазнить и заинтересовать. Но ему и не надо, даже так это выглядит красиво. Он растягивает и смазывает себя быстро, словно надеется, что, раньше начавшись, все закончится быстрее. Дино дает ему время потешиться этой иллюзией, и только потом приказывает:

— Медленнее. Чтобы мне понравилось.

Свободная рука стискивает простыню так, что, кажется, порвет тонкую ткань, но движения замедляются, становятся плавным и дразнящим. Потом Эш поднимает голову, смотрит ему в глаза и улыбается — опасно, зло, на грани — можно принять за неподчинение, если бы не послушное размеренное движение пальцев.

Таким Дино любит его больше всего — прогнувшимся под его волей, но не сломленным, подчинившимся хищником, все еще опасным, но даже против своего желания выполняющим приказ. Идеальным.

— Достаточно. 

Несмотря на подготовку, поначалу идет туго — похоже, им давно никто не пользовался. Какое упущение. Но так даже лучше, больше ощущений. Дино останавливается ненадолго, только войдя полностью, все время, не отрываясь, всматривается в бледное лицо с выступившей на лбу испариной — даже небольшое усилие утомило его. Как он допустил это? Какое имеет право доводить до такого тело, которое больше ему не принадлежит? Изнутри поднимается злость, заставляя сильнее сжать пальцы на его плечах, наверняка оставляя новые синяки. Выражение Эша не меняется — все то же безучастное равнодушие. Усталость? Или, выполнив один приказ, он решил, будто хватит и этого? 

Дино выходит и снова толкается в него, резко и глубоко.

— Тебе не больно? — спрашивает с деланной заботой. На секунду на лице Эша мелькает потрясенное, растерянное выражение, потом он стискивает зубы и закрывает глаза. Да, откровенность тоже может быть опасна, не стоит разбрасываться словами, которыми потом могут воспользоваться против тебя. — Ты же хотел, чтобы твоим мнением интересовались. Тогда отвечай, я жду.

— Нет, — голос глухой и низкий, как будто он долго не разговаривал и теперь каждый звук дается ему с трудом.

— Вот и хорошо. Смотри на меня и не отвлекайся.

Сейчас любое слово — приказ. Без выбора и возможности отказаться. И Эш снова открывает глаза. Похоже, он все равно продолжает думать о чем-то своем, не обращая внимания на то, что происходит с его телом. Но теперь, поняв, чего от него ждут, все-таки пропускает часть эмоций сквозь свою броню. Хотя, возможно, только изображает их. 

И все-таки дрожь, которая пробегает по телу, когда Дино кладет руку на его член, явно искренняя. Он почти не возбужден — неудивительно в его состоянии и при том, что ему не нравится то, чем он занимается.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты кончил.

Из его горла вырывается хриплый смешок, уголок рта дергается в кривой язвительной ухмылке.

— Раньше тебя это не беспокоило.

— Мне приказать вколоть тебе афродизиак, чтобы ты кончал всю ночь?

— Не надо. — Угроза действует: значит, все-таки не забыл тот раз. И хорошо понимает, что сейчас его тело этого не выдержит.

Он действительно старается — член под рукой Дино все-таки твердеет. Возможно, представляет своего японца или что-то еще. Это не имеет значения, пока он остается тем, кем был всегда, кем его хочет видеть Дино: хитрым диким зверем, который только притворяется покорным, на самом деле выжидая подходящий момент, чтобы вонзить клыки. Но японца, пожалуй, потом все равно надо будет убить: за то, что попытался забрать у него Эша, сделал его слабым.

— Дальше сам.

Эш заменяет его руку своей с явным облегчением. Но Дино больше не обращает на него внимания, слишком занятый тем, чтобы самому получить удовольствие. Наваливается сильнее, толкается коротко и торопливо. С ним всегда хорошо. Его лучшая, самая драгоценная игрушка. Дино выплескивается глубоко внутри, и какое-то время просто лежит сверху, чувствуя под собой чужое быстрое сердцебиение и тяжелое дыхание. Потом отстраняется, напоследок погладив Эша по щеке. Кивает на замершую на снова обмякшем члене руку и говорит почти ласково:

— Ты так и не кончил. Продолжай. 

Какое-то время Эш пытается, но, в конце концов, все-таки прекращает безнадежное занятие и бессильно роняет руку на постель.

— Делай, что хочешь. Я просто не могу.

— Знаю. Потому что ты слаб. — Дино поднимается с кровать, надевает халат и затягивает пояс. Задерживается ненадолго и смотрит на него сверху вниз. Тело под распахнутыми полами так и не снятой рубашки худое и истощенное, дыхание до сих пор неровное, словно он долго бежал, взгляд пустой — теперь уже действительно от усталости. Тень того, каким он был раньше. Что же тебе нужно, Эш Линкс. Что еще тебе нужно. — Исправь это, пока не стал мне бесполезен. 

Он выходит, не дожидаясь ответа. 

— Приведи его в порядок, — бросает Дино все так же сидящей в кресле девушке, и та поспешно срывается с места и проскальзывает в комнату.

Он даст ему все — хочет тот того, или нет. В конце концов, именно для этого он его создал.


End file.
